Querl Dox 2
by Aina Song
Summary: Two, who have never had the chance to explore their love, must now piece together the broken shards if they are to have their chance...


**Title:** Querl Dox 2

**By:** Aina Song

**Fandom(s):** Legion of Super-Heroes

**Genre:** Yaoi

**Rating:** PG

**Warning(s):** Much Saap; Quotes; Spoilers (Second Season, Last Episode; Conclusion).

**Pairing(s):** Clark + Brainy

**Reviews:** Yes, please.

**Author's Note:** Standard Disclaimer. This story was not written for money. Sequel to "Querl Dox." _Italics_ = flashback. BTW, the 'Quote' warning is there for my pitiful effort to remember this scene after only watching it ONCE. But, hey. I tried. I only hope I did them justice.

**Teaser:** Two, who had never been given the chance to explore their love, must now piece together the broken shards if they are to have their chance…

"_He may not be human. But he's got the biggest heart of anybody I know. That makes him a hero! MY hero!"_

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, the words still playing and replaying across his mind - the very words that had given him the second chance a part of him doubted he deserved. It may have been the fault of the dark remnant overpowering him, but it had been using _his_ body and intellect to attempt digitizing the universe. He had been aware, through all of it. And he remembered everything.

Especially the very worst of it. How he feared that part would haunt him.

_It was like watching a horror picture. And he was in it. As though peering in from behind the screen, he watched his own hands place the ring of kryptonite over Superman's brow. His own ears heard his closest friend scream in agonizing pain. His own throat and mouth let out that evilly triumphant laugh. And a part of himself, that was still __**himself**__, knew immense mournful guilt as he watched the man he had betrayed slowly drift away from him in the weightlessness of space…_

"Brainy?"

Lifting his head in acknowledgement of his guest, he listened as the other moved around his chair - the function of which now insignificant. The other's steps paused to his right. "I just… thought I'd check on you. You've been keeping to your room a lot lately."

"I'll be leaving the Legion soon," Brainiac 5 quietly announced, head lowering as he blinked his eyes open. Standing, he moved around the other to stare at nothing as he added, "It seems I have a great deal to think about."

"But you'll come back?"

"After I sort things out… I'll try. But I do feel this is a necessary action on my part. For one thing…" He turned around, finally meeting Clark Kent's gaze with eyes that were now a soft, chalky green to match the rest of him. And he offered a hesitant smile, "If I could be considered 'emotional' as a machine, imagine how I'll be now."

The Kryptonian smirked as he drew the other into his arms, remembering at the last second that he would now need to mind his strength. Lowering his head, he murmured, "Then I probably shouldn't do this…" And, very carefully, he let their mouths come together.

A tiny mewling whimper was uttered against his lips, and he felt Brainy's hand come up to rest against the back of his neck. The other's mouth opened in invitation, and Clark gently sent his tongue forth to explore the slick cavern beyond. He did not care that he would come to miss that tiny electric shock and accompanying oil he had come to associate with the memory of Brainy's kisses. It did not matter that those eyes were so different but no less expressive than the ones he silently refused to let himself forget. For _this_ kiss… it was an unspoken need that was shared by the both of them - this moment, to confirm that the recent nightmare was over.

After, Brainy stepped closer within the circle of Clark's embrace, and the Kryptonian simply held him. Comfort was wordlessly offered and accepted, by each. How very close they had come to being parted forever - one nearly succumbing to death; the other, to darkness.

"Kal-el," Brainiac 5 whispered eventually. "I'm afraid…"

Clark kissed the other's hair, gently bringing him even closer. "It's okay to be afraid, Brainy. It's one of the many forces that can drive us to do great things."

"I don't want to be alone."

"Listen to me," he softly insisted, bringing one hand up to tilt the other's face so that their eyes would meet. "You will _never_ be alone. The Legion will always be a comm-link away. And more importantly… So will I. You're a part of me, Brainy. Just as I hope I'm a part of you. If you need a friendly voice, or even an ear to listen… You know how to reach me." He reached into a pocket hidden behind his belt, stepping just away enough to press something into the other's palm.

Brainy's chalk-green eyes widened as the thick cloth unrolled in his hand to reveal a yellow pentagon with a large red _**S**_ in the center. And he, still so raw to his new heart and body, could feel his very first tears as he looked up to gaze at the Kryptonian in wondrous disbelief.

"Tore it from one of my old suits," Clark shrugged, his dark blue eyes gleaming with an effort to hold back his own tears. "Thought it might help you to remember… I've _always_ believed in you. I don't know what you hope to find out there. But I don't doubt that you'll find your way back to the Legion. And I'll be right here. Waiting."

**The End**

**Final Note:** Brainiac 5's real name is Querl Dox. Hence the title. (Found that little tidbit, all on my own! I'm so proud!) My next _three_ fics will be dedicated to the one who can find me a print-and-frame-worthy pic of Brainy's newest look!


End file.
